


just let me adore you

by stumpsucc



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, Foreplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumpsucc/pseuds/stumpsucc
Summary: Vinyl shows Val how beautiful he is.
Relationships: Val Velocity/Vinyl (Fabulous Killjoys)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	just let me adore you

**Author's Note:**

> this is just foreplay no actual fucking lmao soz

Val knew he was strong enough to break out of the flimsy silk ropes preventing him from moving. He and Vinyl both knew that. But that was mostly because they didn't want to deal with tying them tighter. Besides, they were Val’s idea, so it’s not like he’s gonna try to leave.

Val was laying on his back on the mattress while Vinyl leaned over him, sucking hickies into his neck.

“So beautiful, all tied up. Like a present. My pretty little present.” Vinyl said quietly between kisses and bites. Val squirmed. He wasn’t used to being praised like this. 

Vinyl finally started moving down Val’s body, down to his chest. He knew Val wasn’t big on chest play, so he ignored the area and started pressing butterfly kisses to Val’s stomach. 

“That tickles!” Val complained, trying to squirm away. The silk kept him in place. Vinyl chuckled, but stopped.

“You’re so handsome, so gorgeous. Especially like this, all tied up and fully exposed. I'm the luckiest person on earth for being able to see you like this,” Val whined, obviously trying to object to Vinyl’s words, “No, darling, no. Let me worship you.”

Vinyl continued downwards, massaging and leaving kisses on Val’s thighs, whispering words of adoration. Vinyl pushed Val’s legs apart so he could continue on Val’s inner thighs. Val let out a small, surprised gasp at the feeling of Vinyl’s stubble scratching against his upper middle thigh, so close to his hole. Val bucked his hips slightly, begging nonverbally. Vinyl almost laughed. 

“Not yet, pretty boy. Let me have my fun first. Then you can have all the orgasms you want.”

Val shivered at Vinyl's words. Vinyl started retracing his steps, going back up and pressing his lips to Val’s. They shared a sweet, open-mouthed kiss before Vinyl pulled back to admire his work. 

Val really did look incredible like this, bruises forming on his neck, skin flushed red and sweaty, all tied up and at Vinyl’s mercy. Vinyl leaned back down and they kissed some more, sweet and rough kisses that left them both gasping for air. Val looked desperate. Vinyl had finished having his fun, and reached over to the bedside table for his strap.

“Now, let’s let the real fun start…”


End file.
